


For Evermore

by chocoyuridream



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast 2017 song, Betrayal, Evermore - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Song Lyrics, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyuridream/pseuds/chocoyuridream
Summary: Inspired by the song "Evermore" by Dan Stevens from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast remake. Kylo Ren and General Hux had made plans to escape the First Order, but Snoke had plans of his own involving his loyal apprentice Kylo Ren. Kylo makes the choice of loyalty over love and will regret it for evermore.





	For Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never posted a Kylux fanfic before but I weirdly love this song for Kylo for some reason and wanted to write this. This writing was very fluid and just a lot of feelings, so it's not too amazing on the writing skill haha. I hope you enjoy and I am forever a huge shipper a Kylux.
> 
> Here is Evermore, in case you have never heard it (you will cry): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmckBT-IUeE

“To think, my own…superior, General Hux, would attempt to assassinate me. I had heard rumors in the shadows, but I never would’ve believed it myself.” Kylo Ren stood beside himself in his disheveled robes as General Armitage Hux was being aggressively handcuffed by a Stormtrooper squadron.

“Hold still!” The faceless troopers ordered the redheaded man and forced him on his knees as he continued to resist.

“You know the punishment for this under Supreme Leader Snoke, I believe?” **Death**. It had always been death. Any betrayal to the leaders of the First Order would be dealt with swiftly, presumably by Ren himself, but this time, this betrayal was of a personal nature.

Finally properly restrained, the General lifted his gaze to view Ren massaging the large bruise already forming on his cheek. Ren glared back down at the man, who was smirking at the knight’s injury.

“Secured. Prisoner ready for transport.” A trooper saluted and brought Hux to his feet, so that he was almost eye-to-eye with Ren. “Sir?” This time the trooper directed a question to the dark-haired force-user. “We have some questions for the report.”

Ren froze, and blinked wide-eyed before responding. “Excuse me?” 

“Well, when your personal guards arrived on the scene, they had informed us that they had been sent away, by your orders.”

_“I can’t wait any longer, I’m sending my guards away…now.”_

“We were also later informed of the casual state the guards found both you and the intruder.”

_“Take off the mask, I want to look in your eyes when we’re making love,”_

“Furthermore, the compromising state both you and the, uh, intruder were found in will need some further elaboration.”

_“I love yo—“_

The intense rage that Kylo Ren had been desperately holding in had reached its peak level, as his lightsaber was ignited and the questioning trooper’s head was suddenly gone. The heavy helmet, clattered to the floor, over the silence of the room. “Does that answer all your questions?”

Without hesitation, afraid their heads would be next on the floor, they saluted. “Sir! C’mon you!” They started moving Hux from the room, and as they did he resisted and began to shout back at Ren.

“Open your eyes Kylo Ren, the First Order is near defeat and you are following them to your demise like a loyal beast!” He continued to struggle against the troopers, screaming towards Ren, now faced away from the redhead. “You are doomed! I tried to save you! You’re WEAK and I HATE YOU, you cowardly bastard! I hope you burn eternally on this God-forsaken planet and never forget I will never forgive you for this—“

“Goodbye, General.” Kylo thought he heard another scream of rage but the door to his quarters had already closed, leaving him in cold and lonely silence, as Armitage Hux, a traitor to the First Order, was taken away. Ren was glad he didn’t have to look into those blue-eyes one last time, the eyes that were once filled with the passion of love were now filled with the passion of hate. He could not have bared to look into them again.

It was now that Ren finally broke down. The last time he could remember crying was the day he was born, if he could really remember that far back, and now the tears seemed to so easily spill onto his black robes. It was his fault. He chose this. He chose to be loyal to Snoke, his master. He shouldn’t cry. But then why did the tears come so relentlessly.

_“Frame him. Do what you must, but he must die.”_

__

_Kylo’s voice cried back. “I cannot kill him by my own hand, I—“_

__

__

_“If you want to finally face that worthless scavenger turned Jedi, you must do this, or I will consider it an act of treason and end you myself.”_

The words of the Supreme Leader echoed through his mind like an old ghost story, sending chills down his spine. His hand went back up to rub his bruised cheek; he deserved it, he surely did. He deserved every bit of damnation coming to him after this, for Kylo Ren, a commander of the First Order and feared force user, truly was a coward.

_“Kylo, you understand what we have to do to leave this regime. You know the cost if we fail?” Hux lay next to Ren on his bed, running his fingers through the thick black strands falling across his partner’s face._

_Guilt. “I do…I understand, and I am…” He paused knowing what part of the plan had to come next, and it wasn’t his and Hux’s plans anymore, it was the plan of Supreme Leader Snoke…and a coward. “I’m truly sorry.” It was then that Kylo unleashed his saber, causing Hux to fall back off the bed in shock and confusion. The cowardly force user, used his own blade to slice a searing wound into his side and then a shallow, burning cut across his neck. It was nothing that could truly kill me, but non-force users wouldn’t know that._

_“Ky-Kylo?!?” Hux ran to him, and Kylo aggressively pushed him back, shoving the lightsaber into Hux’s grip, and burning the redhead’s palms in the process. “Damn, shit!! What in all of the galaxies are you doing?!”_

_“Following orders.” A swift and strong punch landed upon his cheek, fully deserved, after the next words he spoke, and didn’t truly mean, but it was enough to damn Armitage Hux to his punishment, and Kylo Ren to his eternal loneliness and regret._

_“I never loved you.”_

The tears had stopped by now because reliving these last moments again and again in his mind had drained him of every last ounce of sorrow he could muster. It was over, he could heal his wounds, and he’d remain loyal to Snoke and alive. But at what cost. 

He slowly stood from his crumpled position on the floor of his quarters and walked towards the viewport that faced the planet’s surface his base was located on; Mustafar, the location of Darth Vader’s crumbling castle. That’s where Kylo had built his own personal base and home, right on top of the bones of his Grandfather’s world. The base that Kylo had built was crumbling at this point as well, the plates of the planet’s surface, restless with the magma and volcanic activity, destroying the beauty of a modern First Order base and leaving a shell of a home that was once built for a man and his partner, whom he did truly love. 

Outside the view port, Ex-General Armitage Hux was being loaded into a small shuttle to arrive at the base of Supreme Leader Snoke, where he would be executed without trial. Kylo turned away quickly, not wanting to even watch the sight. This loyalty had become a nightmare. 

_I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master of my fate_

_I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late_

Kylo crossed the room and picked up his helmet from the floor, hastily removed by him and his lover so they could be together. 

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes but he's still there_

Although he wasn’t looking outside, he could imagine perfectly the rage, and sadness, on Armitage’s face as he was loaded onto the shuttle, away from Kylo and away from love. 

_I let him steal into my melancholy heart_

_It's more than I can bare…_

He couldn’t himself but move back to the viewport where he got one last look at those angry blue eyes, as they disappeared into the shuttle. “Why, did I…” 

_Now I know he'll never leave me_

_Even as he runs away_

The image of the last look Hux left him with in this room was too much. 

_He will still torment me_

_Calm me, hurt me_

_Move me, come what may_

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

Kylo opened the door of his quarters, no one else was in this castle any longer, and no one else would be ever again. 

_I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in_

_And be with me for evermore_

Leaving his quarters, Ren took large strides down his dark and pretty much destroyed spiral staircase, down to where Darth Vader once ruled in a “throne room” of sorts. But at this time, to Kylo, it felt like nothing of importance was even left here. 

_I rage against the trials of love_

_I curse the fating of the light_

Why did the dark-side ever have to call, when the pull to the light was so much stronger? 

_Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach_

_He's never out of sight_

Reluctantly, Kylo went out to his balcony overlooking the planet’s surface at this level and saw what would be the last he ever saw of General Hux; a small, shuttle, going into light speed, leaving the planet. Hux was finally out of sight. 

_Now I know he'll never leave me_

_Even as he fades from view_

_He will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do_

The rage once again coursed through his veins and his lightsaber became unsheathed once more. The red, angry glow the only source of light left as the sun went down over Mustafar. He destroyed what he could of old columns and statues and structures without bringing the whole base to the ground, and fell down to his knees to catch his breath finally. 

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in_

The tears became to stream down his cheeks again, sizzling as they fell upon his saber. He couldn’t let these weak emotions beat him, he had to be loyal to Snoke…love…never existed. Whatever had happened was just a passing fantasy, he tried to reason with himself over and over again inside his mind.

_And as the long, long nights begin_

_I'll think of all that might have been_

“I’m sorry, Armitage.” He said to himself before putting his helmet, his mask over his true feelings, and never spoke of the man he once loved again…but was always...

_Waiting here for evermore_


End file.
